Obsession
by Twisted Badger
Summary: They weren't allowed to touch him. They weren't allowed to look at him. Renji was mine. He belonged to me. He was mine." Renji/Grimmjaw. Guy on guy. Dark and twisted story.


**AU: This one is for DrowDagger. I tried writing one prior and failed miserably. Or at least I hated it. This ones sick, it's twisted. It's quite lovely. Tell me if there are any spelling mistakes. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

.//

I remembered the first time I had seen him bleed.

I licked my lips as I remembered the occasion.

I had cut up, all the way across his abdomen. He writhed and screamed beneath me. He couldn't do anything, however.

I had made sure to tie him up before.

I remember the way that beads of sweat would stick to his face, and travel down his throat.

He was shaking, and trembling beneath me.

I had never wanted anything so much in my entire life.

I had used a razorblade, and not only did I cut along his stomach. I had cut along his thighs, and down his calves. Fuck.

He looked so delicious when he was smothered with his own blood.

I licked along each cut I had made.

My lips were covered in crimson, and I fucking loved it.

I think it was the first time that I actually thought anyone was beautiful.

All he could do was scream.

Whimper.

And writhe underneath me.

x.x.x

The next morning was amazing.

I woke up to his tear-stricken face, and all I could do was smirk at him.

Renji Aburai.

I moved one of my fingers down his chest before chucking softly to myself. I tangled my other hand behind his head, and into his thick red hair. I pulled at it harshly.

His eyes widened instantly, as his head snapped in my direction.

"Morning, sunshine."

I said with a smirk.

He gave me a glare before rolling over completely.

He was shaking.

I was turned on.

Apart from the cutting and licking, I didn't do much else to him that night. I had guessed it was time to make my move.

"Wanna fuck?"

I asked curiously, my hand moving lower and lower still.

He was still trembling, but he had yet to resist any of my advances.

You could almost say that he wanted it.

"Hm, Renji?"

I asked, as I gripped his cock.

His hand jerked downwards and gripped my own.

Nervous. Scared. Unsure. Anxious. Anticipating.

I could practically feel all of these emotions oozing out of him.

"Stop it Jaggerjack."

His voice was steady, and firm.

Complete bullshit if you ask me.

"If you really wanted me to stop, sweetheart, why are you getting so hard?"

"I don't fucking want you to touch me. But what you're doing just happens to feel nice."

"Well, if that feels nice, why are you pushing me away?"

"Fuck you." He muttered before sitting up, and trying to pry my hands away.

Too bad that just made me squeeze tighter. I only chuckled as I heard the husky moan emitted from his throat. He was too sexy for his own good.

"Well. I really don't know why I asked in the first place, Aburai. I was just going to rape you anyways."

With that I pinned him down.

He struggled for a bit, but once I started sucking on his neck while thrusting against his cock, he really didn't find any need to.

x.x.x

It was funny how you could remember every incident with a person once it was too late.

x.x.x

The day after that he had refused to talk to me.

Well, that was until I had kissed him.

It was our first actual kiss.

I didn't really feel anything, but apparently he did.

He gripped my shoulders tightly, and kissed back hesitantly. He was adorable.

I laughed as I pulled away.

I examined his body carefully, and slowly. Some of the cuts had started to bleed again. The blood matched his hair colour. I reached my hand over to touch his stomach, and to smear the blood everywhere.

He shuddered.

His skin was raw, and red. And now it was caked in blood.

"Renji, Renji, Renji." I took his hand, and his eyes stared at mine. He was scared, and curious. A deathly combination. I guided his shaking appendage towards the growing bulge in my underwear.

"Feel that?"

He turned his head away and he stared at the ground nervously. "Grimmjaw. . ." He whispered.

"Let's go back to the bedroom." I said.

x.x.x

Renji.

He was all I could think about.

He was all I could dream about.

His crimson stained body.

His delicious taste.

Everything about him drove me crazy.

I hadn't let him leave the house for two weeks now.

We'd received fifteen phone calls already, but I really just don't give a fuck.

I'm not letting anyone else have him.

Anyone else look at him.

Renji belongs to me.

x.x.x

I had gone out to buy some groceries, and when I had come back I found Renji in the bathroom trying to clean some freshly made cuts.

"What are you doing?" I snapped.

I was furious.

"W-What? I'm just cleaning myself up." You stuttered lamely. You didn't even believe that excuse would suffice. I wanted to throttle you.

"Did I give you permission to?"

"N-No. But, I'm getting dizzy Grimmjaw. I need to clean myself-"

Before he could even finish his fucking sentence, I had slammed him up against the bathroom wall.

I had reopened some cuts, but I didn't give a fuck.

"Do you love me?" I snapped.

His eyes were wide, as he began to shake.

"Y-Yeah, Grimmjaw. I do." He murmured. "If you loved me then," I started "you would want me to be happy."

He nodded.

"I love the cuts on your body. They make me happy."

"That's not fair Grimmjaw."

"Don't fucking talk back to me. Leave them there, or I'll just have to make it hurt even more next time"

He paused before nodding.

"Alright, Grimmjaw."

x.x.x

I was slowly but surely breaking him.

I loved it.

I loved the power he let me have over him.

The thrill I received every time he would obey me.

He was my bitch, and I was his master.

I would come home everyday with him waiting at the door.

I would fuck him every night, and I would fuck him hard.

I would cut up his lean and muscular body until he looked like the work of a serial killer.

He would complain, but only by his screams whimpers and moans. He loved it, and he hated it.

I loved it.

He was my obsession.

x.x.x

He was only allowed to take showers with me.

And when he did they had to be at boiling temperature.

They had to be at least twenty minutes long.

And I had to fuck him every time.

x.x.x

There was a knocking at the door.

"Who the fuck is it?" I snapped, as I pulled the door wide open.

It was one of Renji's friends. They had tracked him down to my house, and I had only chuckled.

"Looking for Renji?" I suggested for them.

"…Yes." The short girl answered curiously. "Do you know where he is?"

I smirked at her.

"Not a clue."

With that I slammed the door in her face.

x.x.x

"Grimmjaw?" Renji whispered against my side.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Who was that at the door?"

Was he scared of me? I wondered idly.

"A girl. She was looking for you."

"Oh. Did you tell her where I was?"

That was definitely fear in his eyes.

"No. "

"Oh."

I chuckled softly.

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't know." He replied unsurely.

"Let's go out for dinner tonight."

I told him.

He agreed.

x.x.x

I had never seen him in a suit before, so it surprised me. However, at the same time it intrigued me. I loved the way it made him look. I loved how nicely it fit him.

I loved how embarrassed he was about the hickeys that he couldn't hide on his neck and the bruises on his wrists.

I love how he had already stained the white shirt underneath with a thin layer of blood.

"Nice." I commented.

I watched him as he watched me. He looked at me up and down, and blushed as he noticed I had noticed him.

"What do you think?" I asked with a confident smirk.

"Not bad." He muttered.

God, he was sexy.

x.x.x

I had picked the most expensive place that I could afford.

I had bought Renji any item on the menu that he wanted.

I was surprised to see him order the cheapest thing.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I snapped. "Order something more pricier. Don't piss me off, Aburai."

He looked at me warily, before nodding.

He obeyed his master.

x.x.x

That night had been one of the most amazing nights I'd ever had with him.

I fucked him harder than before.

He screamed louder.

He came three times.

He was drenched in blood by the end of the night.

x.x.x

He didn't wake up the next morning.

x.x.x

The police eventually investigated the house.

The expression on their face was fucking priceless. I almost shit myself laughing.

They'd found Renji.

Just not the way they were hoping for.

His bloody, and decaying body was covered in sweat, and come.

They grabbed me, and began to force me outside of the door. I was going to jail.

That part didn`t bother me. I had left the house many times before. It felt like every other time to me.

The part that really pissed me off, was when they started to examine Renji`s body.

They weren`t allowed to touch him.

They weren`t allowed to look at him.

He belonged to me.

He was mine.

"Get the fuck away from him"

I snapped.

He was mine.

Renji was mine.

He belonged to me.

x.x.x

I remember how softly I had touched his cheek, and how scared he was.

Funny, how he was the most scared when I was gentle with him.

I lightly traced my fingers down his chest, and slowly wrapped my arms around his waist. I pulled him close to me, and I whispered into his ear.

"Renji, I love you."

x.x.x


End file.
